


Sea-Sickness

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Daddy Kink, Daddy Pierce, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Alexander Pierce, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Alexander Pierce should have died slower, M/M, Nausea, Ocean, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, many ocean-related analogies and metaphors, trapped on a boat, yachts as a torture device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: He had to force down a flinch when he felt his master- his daddy's- hand rest on his flesh shoulder, turning to face the older man, he knew by the look on his face that his behavior was to remain discreet yet believable enough to his daddy's liking. Why must public outings be such difficult and confusing missions?The Soldier leaned into his daddy's shoulder, whispering his fascination of the water. Children are often curious of the world around them, although he has learned in the past that some curiosities are rewarded and some are punished.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce
Series: The Winter System [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Sea-Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Unmade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924083) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Based on Lauralot's Alexander Pierce Should Have Died Slower universe, which features heavy in-universe rape/noncon elements involving Alexander Pierce forcing the Winter Soldier to participate in non-consensual ageplay fantasies. 
> 
> This story takes the random idea of 'What if Pierce took Snowflake to a party on a yacht or cruise?'. This story has several mentions of nausea and sea sickness.
> 
> Heed the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

The salty sea air was cool and refreshing against the Soldier's face, a familiar-unfamiliar feeling that he could not quite put his finger on. He couldn't remember ever being on the ocean like this, but it felt nice, not like he was one to complain.

The director was hosting a casual yet extravagant cocktail party on a privately owned yacht, and decided that his prized baby was the perfect arm candy for the night. As well, what kind of daddy doesn't take the chance to take his baby boy out on the water? So here the Soldier was, staring out to the vast blue horizon as the boat bobbed and swayed like a toy in a bathtub. The thought of warm water and sweetly scented soap sent a cold, sinking feeling down the Soldier's spine as he silently shook the thought away. The sudden nausea was just sea-sickness.

He had to force down a flinch when he felt his master- his daddy's- hand rest on his flesh shoulder, turning to face the older man, he knew by the look on his face that his behavior was to remain discreet yet believable enough to his daddy's liking. Why must public outings be such difficult and confusing missions?

The Soldier leaned into his daddy's shoulder, whispering his fascination of the water. Children are often curious of the world around them, although he has learned in the past that some curiosities are rewarded and some are punished.

"Daddy," he whispered in his softest, slightly lisped voice. "How deep 's the water?"

Daddy seemed to appreciate the delicate expression of child-like wonder the Soldier displayed.

"I'm not quite sure little one," Daddy whispered in response, his voice a low, hushed rumble in his chest that made the hair on the back of the Soldier's neck stand up in an almost sickening fashion if he knew any better. "But I'm sure it must be very deep, like my love for you. My precious Snowflake." Daddy hummed, nuzzling into the Soldier's hair, pulling him ever so much closer by the hand wrapped around his waist.

The Soldier bit down his sudden urge to whimper, although he vaguely questioned whether the stunted vocalization was in happiness or fear. Did he even know the difference? Did he ever know?

At the sound of other bustling party-goers, Daddy guided the Soldier by his hips, walking him to the wide open deck of the ship. This bourgeoisie nightmare of an expensive boat was more akin to a small cruise liner than a proper yacht, though the Soldier was not quite sure what he was comparing the size of the ship to. Had Daddy taken him on a cruise ship before? He couldn't remember.

The sun was a bright white orb resting low in the sky, casting the empty world around them in a warm glow that was strangely familiar to the Soldier. It could not remember being active during warmer seasons, perhaps he was malfunctioning. The later afternoon warmth was almost sleep-inducing, if not for the lively energy of the wealthy humans chatting and feasting on hors d'oeuvres.

Daddy continued to walk the Soldier towards the people, each of them paying little mind to the man. He was dressed in a light blue button down shirt with a contrasting, thin, gray overcoat lined on the collar with soft white fur. Mink, or possibly ermine, he was not sure.

In the middle of the large expanse of deck was a swimming pool, and the Soldier took a moment within his own brain to marvel at the absurdity of it; a swimming pool in the middle of the ocean, what was the point? Capitalist shenanigans were always a mysterious endeavor to him.

He mused in silence for a moment before Daddy was handing him a small item. It took the Soldier a moment to realize that the item was a piece of food, a small shrimp, coated in cocktail sauce. Daddy smiled down at him in expectation. 

"Do you know what this is, sweetheart?" Daddy whispered.

The Soldier knew this piece of the game by heart: children often don't know new and foreign foods and are encouraged to try them. Perhaps this was a rewarded curiosity.

"...Wha' 's it, Daddy?" He looked up from the morsel between his Daddy's fingers. His Daddy's smile softened marginally, a good sign.

"This is shrimp, try it little one." He offered the fish by holding the food to the Soldier's mouth. The Soldier had a deep, resonating shutter at the memory of other things being held up to his mouth. It's just the sea-sickness, he reminded himself as the rolling feeling in his gut swelled and surged like the waves surrounding them. He glanced towards his daddy before taking the shrimp into his mouth, chewing on the cold flesh in contemplation. The shrimp tasted almost like nothing, if not just a little fishy. The cocktail sauce was enjoyable, however, a tangy contrast to the cold shrimp. He hummed in restrained delight before swallowing the morsel, looking to his Daddy for approval. Daddy smiled in a way that made the Soldier's insides squirm, but not in a horrible way. It was almost as good as when the Commander would pet his head and call him a good boy.

Daddy fed the Soldier a few more pieces of shrimp before looking over to the swimming pool, a slight glint in his eyes.

"Here, Sweetheart." Daddy wrapped his arm around the Soldier's shoulders, guiding him to the large bedroom of the ship. The Soldier followed obediently, keeping his strides slow to emulate a child to the best of his abilities. The sight of the large, stylish bed in the middle of the room made the Soldier's stomach sink to his toes, but then Daddy was handing him a pair of bright blue shorts.

"Here, put these on sweetheart, you could use a dip." Daddy hummed.

He looked up to Daddy, the sudden vulnerability was far too much, and like a light switch, the Soldier was asleep. Now here he was, a shy, loving little boy. By the look on Daddy's face, he was getting slightly impatient with waiting, so he quickly shucked the coat off his shoulders and peeled the rest of his clothing off of himself, attempting to avoid the ever-staring eyes of his Daddy, glued tight to his paled, exposed skin. After a few more moments, he slipped into the swim shorts, keeping his hands behind his back. On display for his Daddy.

Daddy smiled with a fond hum, guiding the little boy back to the expansive deck, walking him to the steps of the pool.

"Go on sweetheart, the water is nice." Daddy whispered, a sturdy hand in the middle of his back. The next thing he knew, he was stepping into the cool blue water of the pool, the other party goers with their feet in the water paying him little mind. He gasped softly at the chilled water in contrast to the warm, salty air of the ocean sun. He hurriedly shoved away the panic rising in his throat at the sudden, engulfing cold. With a glance to his Daddy, he sank into the water until his shoulders were barely visible above the surface. His Daddy smiled gently and handed him another shrimp coated in cocktail sauce, and he happily took the food from between Daddy's fingers into his mouth, savoring the tangy flavor and strange textures. 

The sun sauntered vaguely downward through the sky as time passed, slowly painting the world in a glowing orange hue. He stared in awe at the cotton-candy colored clouds that disrupted the slowly darkening purple sky. The hours of floating and swimming in the pool like a captive orca had left him feeling overly warm and flushed, not unlike when Daddy made him feel warm and shaky from being full of so much love. His skin was pink and slightly painful, he heard a voice he could only think was the Soldier's, assessing that he must have gotten a mild sunburn from the lack of sunscreen. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but the tsk of Daddy's tongue made his skin burn so much brighter.

"Oh sweetheart..." Daddy clucked his tongue, taking his flesh hand into his own, pressing his fingers against the bright pink skin, watching the pressure turn the skin pale for a couple of seconds. He hissed softly before he could catch himself, looking up to his Daddy in fear. Was this bad? Was he not supposed to be hurt? His skin felt uncomfortably hot and painful, he couldn't help the soft noises he tried so desperately to swallow down.

Daddy pressed his fingers against his softly searing flesh again, eliciting another whimper from him. From the lack of a slap to his face or his head being shoved under the water, he figured that Daddy must have wanted to hear him whine, even if whining was a manipulation. Parties with Daddy were always so confusing.

"How does that feel, sweetheart?" Daddy whispered, resting a large hand against his flushed cheek.

"Hur's, Daddy..." He whimpered, hoping he understood this game. He really did not want to feel his Daddy's punishment with his skin this warm and painful.

Daddy clucked his tongue once again, gently guiding him out of the water and into the cool air, feeling like a soothing balm against his skin. He then took a towel from a nearby table and rubbed him down with the soft fabric, even that was nearly too much for his burning skin.

"I must have forgotten sunscreen, you aren't very used to the sun, are you?" Daddy hummed, almost like this was funny for him. He tried not to let his embarrassment show. He ducked his head low, shaking it in response to his Daddy's question.

"Here sweetheart, I have just the thing to help you feel better." Daddy walked him back to the large room, his large hand pressed deliberately in the center of his back. He bit down a whimper from the pain, but a more firm press of his Daddy's hand proved his suspicions, so he consciously let a quiet hiss pass from his lips.

Daddy easily guided him to the bed, and his tummy twisted tight in his belly, the heat he felt in his face burned twice as bright at the sudden prospect of what the rest of this night might hold. Daddy pushed him towards the bed, a simple, silent instruction. Lay Down.

"Get out of those wet shorts, sweetheart." Daddy instructed. "Don't want to ruin this lovely bed, do you?"

He silently swallowed a scream as he slipped out of the shorts, the cool air against his most vulnerable parts twisting his tummy into tighter knots. He climbed into the large bed, the sheets cool against his unnaturally warmed skin as he laid on his belly, pillowing his head in his arms. Daddy walked to a part of the room, picking up a bottle of viscous, green, translucent gel. His blood froze.

"Here we are, sweetheart," Daddy hummed, sitting on the bed next to him, squirting some of the green liquid into his hand. "This will help your skin feel better." Daddy rubbed his hands together, coating them in the gel, before rubbing them against the expanse of his warmed back. The gel was cool and soothing, like a numbing agent on a hot, deep wound. He hummed his appreciation into the sheets, a soft whimper of 'Daddy' escaping his lips. Daddy seemed to like that, chuckling softly before moving his hands up to the curve of his flesh shoulder, grazing his hands over every warmed inch of skin, up and down his back in an almost hypnotic, soothing movement.

"Turn over, sweetheart." Daddy instructed. "I have to help your front side feel better too, don't I?"

He obediently turned over, the skin of his face and chest bright red, hoping it was from just the burning and not from his blood spiking in his veins. Daddy squirted another generous helping of the green gel into his hand before smearing it over his chest. This time, the gel did nothing to cool the burn in his skin, he couldn't help a shutter ripping through his body. Daddy was caring for him, the shutter must have been his body too full of his Daddy's love. That must be it.

Daddy continued to work the cool gel into his warmed skin, moving his hands over his belly, causing him to stifle a giggle at the tickling sensation of his Daddy's hands on his belly.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Daddy purred, a deep rumble that made him shutter again. He nodded, whimpering out a 'yes Daddy' as his skin fluttered like horsehide under his Daddy's hands.

Daddy smiled as he rubbed his hands lower and lower down his body, pausing every once in a while to add more of the gel to his hands. He bit down hard against a startled yelp when Daddy's hands moved to his groin. That part was covered, that part doesn't need the gel, Daddy _pleasenopleasenopleasedaddyno-_

His mind raced as he tried to keep his face from betraying the panic roaring through his body.

"This will make you feel so much better, sweetheart," Daddy hummed as he rubbed his hand up and down his groin, rubbing his soft penis against the skin of his abdomen. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Daddy." Lying is a manipulation.

Daddy smiled that warm smile that made his chest seize with far too many emotions that threatened to spill from his eyes. He bit against a gasp as his daddy took him into his hand, stroking him up and down until he was stiff and swollen and the warmed skin of his face and chest felt like it was on fire. He let out a shuttering breath as he tried to _just breathe through it just breathe it'll be okay just breathe Daddy loves me Daddy loves me just breathe this is okay._

He stared up to the ceiling, tracing the patterns of the reflective, pearl-like fiberglass above him, showing the distorted display of himself beneath his Daddy. The movements of his Daddy's arms refracting and twisting like the waves of the ocean just outside the shielded windows of the room. The sick feeling in his tummy must just be sea-sickness, he hears the Soldier's voice reason from deep within his head. That must be it.

Daddy continued to pet and rub and stroke the warm, swollen feeling between his legs and it all felt so funny and good and scary and bad and everything all at once, leaving him shaking and whimpering out 'please' and 'daddy' like a prayer. Was he begging for it to continue, or for it to end? He wasn't quite sure anymore. Daddy rumbled soft nothings from his chest, calling him such a good boy, a perfect little bunny.

He doesn't feel like a good boy.

All too suddenly, the world around him went white, his muscles tensing as he yelped out, hoping it didn't sound too pained to make his Daddy angry at him for not appreciating his love and care. His hips bucked as he spilled in his Daddy's hand, the sticky, warm fluid a searing magma against his skin.

Drowning in magma would be kinder.

By the time the world was no longer a fuzzy mess, Daddy had already wiped his shameful display of overflowed love that he spilled all over himself with his towel. Daddy pet his head softly and kissed his forehead, and for a moment, he thought Daddy may let him rest without having to show how much he appreciates him.

It was not to be.

"I love you so much sweetheart." Daddy hummed, laying down next to him in the ocean of bed surrounding him, himself clinging to his Daddy like a pilot fish to a shark.

Or a penguin to a leopard seal.

"Don't you want to show Daddy how much you love him? I helped you feel all better from your nasty little sunburn, didn't I?" Daddy pet his hair like he was such a good boy, but he couldn't help the sick feeling in his tummy. It must be sea-sickness, it must be.

"Wanna be good, Daddy..." He mumbled, so tired in his very soul as he crawled up, laying his head in his Daddy's lap. Daddy guided his head as he pulled his zipper down.

He thought of the rocking ocean, he prayed this sea-sickness wouldn't make him puke. Daddy would never forgive him if he puked up his gifts onto Daddy's lap after everything he had done for him.

He thought of the shrimp, the tangy cocktail sauce he found he didn't hate. He really didn't want to hate it.

By the time he tasted his Daddy's love spill over in his mouth, the sick feeling in his tummy had turned to a roaring, nauseated tremble. That must just be from so much love in his body. That has to be it.

"Such a very good boy..." Daddy breathed hard, shaking softly and petting his head like a very good boy. He knew Daddy would be so very angry if he spit out his love. It was meant for him, a gift. He had to show how much he appreciated it. He gulped it down with a shuttered gasp.

Daddy left him in the large bed, a buoy in the waves, as he tucked himself back into his pants and walked back out to the party. They were all none the wiser. All of them talking among themselves, having a wonderful time in the middle of the silent ocean. The sky was dark when Daddy walked through the door.

For the first time that night, he realized how truly trapped he was.

It's just the sea-sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short plot bunny brain child o' mine! It's my first fic after all...
> 
> Edit: this is now considered part of the Winter System series, and is completely fictional and not based on any specific real-life event. This event takes place long before Bucky and his system were taken in by Steve and Sam.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
